1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, particularly to a connector for electrically connecting printed boards to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a connector which connects printed boards to each other, a socket 11 fixedly connected to an upper surface of a circuit board A is fitted in a header 12 fixedly connected to a lower surface of another printed board A, and a contact terminal 14 provided in the socket 11 and a contact terminal 16 provided in the header 12 are connected to each other while being in elastic contact with each other (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-203139).
However, in the conventional connector, when the header 12 is positioned and fitted in the socket 11, the connector is not visible because the connector is hidden behind the upper printed board. Therefore, the positioning is not easily performed in the fitting work. When the header is forcedly connected to the socket while inaccurately positioned, there arises a problem that contact resistance is increased and contact reliability is thus lowered.